I'll cover you
by JadeBeckOTP
Summary: In which Zander and Kacey try to write a song together but never really get any songwriting done.
1. He sees her

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock. Just to be safe.**

* * *

He listens to everything she says. And even though she usually sounds self-centered and shallow, he listens. He doesn't say a word, he always lets her finish. Once she's started he doesn't ask any more questions. He lets the other ask the questions for him. He knows they'll ask her just what he's looking for so he doesn't say a word…and maybe he doesn't want to sound like he cares too much.

He also needs to process. While she's talking, usually about how Molly is trying to ruin her, or things as trivial as a lunch table, he's decoding everything. He looks at her and sees right through her mask. The one she's always hiding in. He sees through all the words, penetrates through all the lies and tries to get straight to the root of her problem.

Kacey is the most secretive persons he's ever met. He's also found that it makes her the most fragile. She's torn up inside, he always knew that. And he can't help but feel that it's his job to fix her. He tries many different ways to put back the pieces but most of them fail.

This one plan although, his first intentions weren't to help her. He'll admit he was being kind of selfish in the beginning. He wanted to ruin a date she had with a senior. Yeah, **a **_**senior**_. He despised the guy and wanted her to see that Devon isn't and never will be the right guy for her; that he was. But how could he compete with a **_senior_**?

So he came up with the plan to glue their hands together. He will admit it _might not_ have been his best plan. She had become more anxious than before. Things weren't going her way, and it worried her.

Now one would think that her complaining about being glued to him would upset him; and it did at first. He almost blew his cover.

"You would be lucky to date me." He exclaimed without thinking.

Luckily for him she yelled back and didn't even recognize the comment. They continued to yell over each other neither listening to what the other was saying. And yeah he should be distraught that she was so upset about being glue to him but he not and he wasn't; because her name is Kacey Simon and he can almost read he like a book.

He can't explain it but somehow he understands her, he's decoding her. Every encounter they have it's like he's uncovering a different side of Kacey.

Molly Garfunkel. He remembers the time he mindlessly mentioned to Kacey her problems with Molly and how they're never going to end their Freud until someone owns up. He hoped that she would but the girl would have none of that.

That had been the moment that he discovered that most of her problem start with Molly. Something deep rooted in their relationship about this girl always wanting Molly's opinion, or not wanting it.

&&&&&.

The bell rings signaling that class is over and he runs to Kacey meet Kacey in chemistry class. The same class that he's upset that he gotten switched out of; for obvious reasons. He's a science wiz but getting switch out a class with Kacey was a big pain in the butt.

He meets her just in time. The surprised smile on her face is so worth run through the crowded hallways for.

"Oh," She smiles. "Hey Zander!" He can't help but love the way she says his name.

"Hey, Kacey," He says trying to keep cool.

"I was just on my way to lunch to meet you guys." She says keeping her smile and he can't help but notice this.

"Yeah about that," He says. "I was thinking maybe we could hang out alone for a while." She raises a brow but still smiles. "You know two friends…hangin' out. I mean because _you_ have a free period after this, and _I_ have a free period also so why not you and I hang out…together. "He tried to cover. Epic fail.

"Yeah sure," She perks up. "Where to?" She questions.

"How about we hang at the band room for a while?"

"Sounds cool to me."

&&&&&.

"So, what are we going to do?" She asks while taking a seat on the couch.

He had this plan in his mind for a while. He hated when she felt bad and lately that beautiful smile of her always seemed to falter. So, he had come up with suggested something that always seems to make her feel better.

"How about we write a song?" He says while bringing his ukulele in front of him.

"Zander, you know I'm no good at writing songs; _this is why you do it_." She says in a matter of fact tone but he can't seem the glimmer in her eyes.

"Come on we had a great time the last time we did." He smiles and so does she; which makes his heart jump.

"Yeah, but we got nothing done!"

"So what?" He questions her. "What's the worst that can happen? We write a great song or don't _and have an awesome time in the process_." He says in the same matter of fact tone she used not too long ago.

"Well when you put it like that…okay." She pats the empty space on the couch signaling him to come over. He complies.

"So what are we going to write about?" She asks curiously.

"I don't know." Honestly he hadn't thought that far.

&&&&&&.

They've been sitting there for about fifteen minutes coming up with words that never seem to flow.

"Okay, how about we take a break?" Zander suggests.

"We'll never get anything done if we do and I really want to finish this." She whines and he can't help but notice how adorable her pouty face is.

"Tell you what," He begins. "How about we go get lunch and then come back and try to finish the song?"

"Okay." She submits. "But not anything from the cafeteria, that would be disgusting. " Kacey adds.

"But how are we going to-"

"When you used to being a Perf and you'd do just about anything to get what you want. You learn a little something." She claims with a knowing smile. "Come on, I'll take you to the place where we used to sneak out before I got the chef in the Perf bathroom."

"A chef in the bathroom? You guys have that?" Zander says baffled.

"Yes." Kacey giggles.

"But isn't _that _kind of disgusting?" He says as a counter to her earlier statement about cafeteria food.

"Don't worry on of the rules of being a Perf is: _**Never**_ _use the bathroom_." She answers.

"But why?"

"Because we have food in there!" She slightly raises her voice in frustration as she grabs Zander's hand and leads him out to the back door of the band room.

&&&&&&&&.

They were sitting alone in a booth together at some fancy restaurant he's never been to. Zander couldn't help but wonder why Kacey had chosen to bring him here of all places; not that he was complaining.

"That food is delicious. How did you find this place?"

"My uncle owns it."

"Really? That's awesome."

"Yeah he makes delicious smoked salmon."

"Where is he?"

"He didn't come in today. No need considering he owns the restaurant." Kacey explains. "But if you really want to meet him I'll introduce you to some other time."

"That sounds pretty cool." He relies. "This place is…nice." It really is.

"Thanks. Sorry if this place is too extravagant," She starts. "I was going to take you somewhere else but I thought I'd bring you here. Some place special to me." He didn't catch her blush because he put quickly put his head down trying to hide his own as a silence form between the two.

"Come on." She broke the silence. "Let's get out of here." He sees Kacey stand up so his takes her lead.

"Hey, Kacey!" A voice calling out to Kacey emerges.

"Oh, hey Benny. What's up?" she relies to the hefty man approaching them.

"It started raining and I thought you might need this." He hands her an umbrella.

"Thanks." She relies. Out of the corner of his eye Zander catches Kacey grimace as she takes the umbrella.

"You better _use_ it." The man warns as he walks away.

"Come on Zander."

&&&&&&&.

They were walking until Kacey stops at a park not too far away from the restaurant but far enough.

"You mind if I let the umbrella down or do you want it?" She asks and hands him to umbrella. Zander takes the umbrella and gives her a perplexed look. He watches her as she steps from under the umbrella and into the pouring rain. She twirls and raises her arms up to feel every droplet. "I _**LOVE **_the rain." She informs him.

He watches her twirl around in the rain and can't help but realize how beautiful she looks. This is a different side of Kacey that he's never seen before. She's different. Usually she serious, not too serious but there's always that need to be in command. This Kacey was wild and free; as free as a bird. She didn't have that need be so in control. He can't put it into words exactly but whatever it is he likes seeing this side of her.

Zander lets down the umbrella and runs over to Kacey and starts dancing along with her.

"What are you doing?" He laughs out.

"Dancing!" She simply cries trying to yell over the loud rain. She quickly grabs his hands to twirls around and takes his other to pull him a little closer to her. "Dance with me!" He can't help but follow her as she takes the lead.

Zander finds that dancing in the rain is magnificent. The feeling of it is magical. To let loose and feel every droplet on your skin as you move along with the wind is a remarkable experience. He knows it sounds corny but there's no feeling like it. He can't explain it in any other words.

And the smile she's wearing while doing it; he swears he's never seen Kacey this happy. Her smile isn't faltered or forced. She's truly happy.

Zander realizes now that maybe he spends too much time watching Kacey. Trying to figure her out…or looking at her period. But he can't help it. He's addicted to her.

He realizes this now as they're dancing holding hands and moving to a beat that only plays in there head that even with no sound surrounding them other than pitter patter of million rain drops they're still in sync. They're moving to the same beat. And he finds this incredible because there is no damn music! But somehow, they're still moving like this. They move to the same beat. They're flow together; harmonizing seamlessly.

They dance together for a while nonstop. Weather fast paced or slow they move in a way that can't be possible. They move in a similar pattern, always harmonizing with each other. And no matter what they're hands never separate.

Until now, his hands are around her waist while her arms rest around his shoulders. They're dance slowly never losing they pattern that they share.

And he can't help but notice how beautiful she looks. The way her chocolate brown hair is sticking to her caramel skin so flawlessly. And the way her beautiful eyes are staring into his is making his heart skip beats. Plus that smile. That a genuine smile that hasn't left her face since they've gotten out of school. That smile, is the kicker; because he knows she's happy and when she's happy he's no cloud nine.

It takes him a while but he's now aware that he's been staring at her lips for a substantial amount of time. He looks up and sees that she's watching him; not disproving his action but not completely welcoming him in. But in seconds they're both leaning in at the same time so in sync. They both move slowly into the kiss. His eyes never leave he lips while slowly closing, waiting for that moment when their lips meet. There's no time to think as their lips get closer and closer and he can feel her breathe on his lips. Zander moves closer to close the small gap between them until he hears her gasp.

He opens his eyes and sees back away frantically. She looks shocked. She's quickly backing never taking her eyes off him. She finally does when she reaches the nearest bench and takes a seat. She's sitting on the edge with her back against the arm rest with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting in her knees.

He feels horrible like he's did something terribly wrong. He slowly walks closer to her; being cautious with every step. "I'm sorry." He says. And he means it whatever he's done her sorry if he over stepped a bounty.

"It's not your fault." She murmurs. She looks him in the eye as the rain begins to lighten up. "I just can't do it." His heart breaks as she speaks. "I can't do _**us**_. It'll ruin everything." She breaks their eye contact. "_**I'll**_ ruin everything." He wasn't supposed to hear that part last but he does.

"You won't ruin _anything_." He takes a seat next to her. He looks at her trying to be as comforting as he can. Her eyes glare back at him and he knows it's time to drop the subject. But he makes a note in his head to come back to it later. "So," he says awkwardly. "Dancing in the rain…your new favorite pastime?"

Her face softens and she lets put the cutest little giggle. "It's an _old_ favorite pastime." She stops talking she just briefly grins and he notices this. "It's really weird of me isn't it?"

Zander knew that this wasn't a new habit. He saw her welcomed the rain like an old friend. He loves how she brightened up at the mention of the rain. But honestly he did want answers on how her love for the rain came to be. He liked that she was happy even if the last subject was eating up at him.

"No." He gets up to pick up the umbrella that was long forgotten and sits back down as next to her as she closes it. There's no need for an umbrella when you're already soaking wet. "I mean, I would say so at first but after actually doing it, it's really…liberating." He's glad he finally can put a word on the feeling.

"Exactly." Kacey nods. And he can't help but realize how adorable she looks in her position. She's still curled with her hands wrapped around her legs but he head is lift up and she's beaming. He takes another note to remember that face forever.

"So, when did your love for the rain start?"

"I've always loved rain," She begins. "Ever since I was a little kid; my grandma loved the rain too. She would always take me out to the park and we'd sing on the bench and she'd sing." She pauses and he catches the nostalgic grin on her face. "You know I would always get sick but she _never_ did. She still doesn't but she doesn't go out in the rain as much as she used to." She speaks and he listens to every word. This is a side of Kacey he's never seen before; a more personal Kacey.

"Why not?" He asks.

"I guess she's just gotten old. It's much easier for her to catch _other_ sickness you know?"

"Yeah, I get it." He says calmly.

They both talk for a short while after but not too long because their close starting sticking to them and giving them an icky feeling as the rain turns into a light drizzle. Zander walks Kacey home.

"My parents are going to kill me." Kacey says as they slowly reach her block.

Why?"

"Because ever since my grandmother stopped going out in the rain as much they've hated the idea of me going out on a rainy day and getting drenched. It could be because I get sick but," She has a perplexed look on her face, "It makes no sense because I used to get sick anyway." She smiles at him as they reach her door. "Thanks Zander."

"Thanks for what?" He beams back.

"For everything. I know this might sound weird but what he did…dancing in the rain. It's…personal to me." She gives him a small smile that means that was the most important thing in the world to her.

"Thanks, for letting me be a part of it." He gives her the same smile. A silence starts grow between them once more.

Zander gets an idea on how to break the silence. He leans in just as he did before but this time she doesn't lean in with him. And again it is her call to accept or deny his lips. He leans in until he's mere inches away from her lips.

"Zander." She murmurs. But he isn't discouraged.

"You wouldn't ruin _anything_." He whispers to her as his lips softly brush against hers with every word. He leans out and sees the looking on her face; Desire. He smirks. "Later Kacey." He says as he turns around.

"B-bye Zander." She chocks out and his smirk widens.

As he walks home he licks his lips to savor the favor; Cherry.

* * *

**AN: So...did you like it? Yes? No? Should I contiue or just stop now? I know it might be weird and crazy and dancing in the rain and what not. Kind of stupid too but I had to write this, it wouldn't leave me alone. This all lays on you now. If you really want to continue than please review and tell me what you think...or forever hold your peace and I'll never continue again.**


	2. Patty Cake

**Disclaimer: I don't own how to Rock or the childish game take part in this chapter.**

* * *

He's the first to see her when she arrives in the cafeteria for breakfast. Her hair has curled back to its natural state. He presumes she has gone against straightening it after their activity from the other day.

He watches her approach the table and to him it's like she's moving in slow motion. He doesn't know if it's real or he imagines it but there is sudden breeze that slow her hair back in just the right way. He notices her eyes first; she wears hazel brown contacts that look just right on her. He knows this because remember sitting next to her in science class and getting lost in her auburn eyes a few times. He moves to her nose that's slightly reddened. She's sick. But somehow it makes her look even cuter. His eyes travel down to her beautiful plump lips and sees that she's sporting her signature pink lip gloss, which he now knows is cherry favored. Cherry has always been a favorite of his. And now he can't fight the thought of his lips almost meeting hers; _twice._

He can't shake the thought of how they moved to the same accord, matching each other perfectly. Now all he wants to do is hold her the same way he was last night. He needs her close her. He had had a taste of sweetness and there's no coming back from that.

He snaps out of his trance and realizes she's getting fairly close and chokes out a "Hey Kacey!" He's pleased at how casual that sounded.

She smiles back and greets him back with her signature; "Hey Zander!" that always sends his heart into overdrive. He's a little embarrassed to admit that he's glad he was the first one to say hey as the others turn to in Kacey's direction and say their hellos right after.

His cheerfulness deflates a little as she takes the nearest seat next to Stevie. He feels a flash of jealousy and Stevie notices.

"Nice do." Stevie says to Kacey quickly flicking the girl's hair with her pen. Stevie quickly glances over him and flashes him a cheerful smile rubbing it in his face and turns back over to Kacey. "So, what's the occasion?"

"Oh, nothing," Kacey she starts. "I just got it wet in the rain and I didn't feel like straightening it." She says while twirling her curls in her fingers he enjoys the cute habit while avoiding his eyes.

"You look _nice_." He pipes in. He catches her blush as she smiles and thanks him.

"Hey Kacey," A familiar _shrill_ voice intrudes in. "You're looking awfully _disgusting_ today." Molly says with an evil smile. He has to keep quiet to contain his anger. Zander was never one for hating people but with Molly the feeling is inevitable; especially because of the way she treats Kacey. "Yikes," Molly makes a repulsed face. "That red noise of yours; don't you think it's a little early to being trying out for Rudolf in this year's Christmas play?" That smug smile of hers is really annoying him.

"What do you want Molly?" Kacey spits out.

"Nothing," she still has that annoying smile on. "I just wanted to tell you that your," she stops and awkwardly points at Kacey. "Lion mane looks really nice on you and was wondering if you were going to _wear that thing_ to Dean's party next weekend." She says still talking about Kacey's hair. "But then I saw your noise and realized that you're just practicing for clown academy. Good luck!" She says and walks away.

"Don't worry you look great." Zander reassures her as soon as Molly is gone.

"Yeah, you look just fine." Stevie backs him up.

"Yeah!" Nelson pipes in.

"You do look _fine_." Kevin yelps and Zander can't help but feel that it may be something to worry about.

Zander looks over to Kacey to see her smiling, almost looks like she's trying to suppress as laugh as she waves Kevin's previous comment off. He can't help the relief that comes over him.

"Ahcoo!" Kacey sneezes into a tissue.

"Bless you." Zander exclaims as the bell rings signaling it's time for everyone to start heading to their first period classes. "Come on," Zander motions at Kacey. "I'll walk you to class." They don't have first period together so it's the best he can do.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"That's ok," Stevie pipes in. "I can walk her. We have the same class anyway."

"Oh," Zander say awkwardly. "Well that's…_great_. I'll just walk the both of you." He's not giving up that easily. "My class is the same way."

"Okay." Without thinking Kacey grabs his hand and was shocked at the electricity it sent through her. She immediately lets go and starts walking to class.

Zander's frozen into his position.

"You coming?" Kacey asks and he immediately becomes aware of reality.

"Yeah." He says and catches up to her.

&&&&&&&&.

It's been three whole period after that _long_, _awkward _with Kacey…and Stevie. Zander wanted to talk to Kacey about what happened between them the other night but he couldn't with Stevie standing right there…in between them.

So, now it's lunch time and he's sitting at the lunch table alone waiting for Kacey to show up. He knows Stevie wouldn't be accompanying her because they don't have third period together. He made sure to check this time.

When Kacey finally arrives at the table Zander doesn't notice because he's reading gentlemen's magazine trying to figure out what he's going to wear to Dean's party. He won't make the mistake like that awful shirt he wore to Justin's party.

"Hey, Zander." She calls.

"Oh," he jumps. "Hey Kace."

"What're you doing?" She asks.

"I'm looking for something to wear to Dean's party."

"But I thought you were the one who said '_I don't plan what wear I just, wear what I wear_'?" She says in a mocking tone.

"You remember that?" He chuckles.

"Yeah, of course!" She laughs.

"Well this time I'm going to make sure I don't make a fool out of myself." He snickers.

"Just be yourself," She encourages. "You've got your style, it works for you."

"And you remembered that." He says feeling giddy inside. Zander put his head down to hide his excitement.

"Yeah. But I'm serious just be yourself and don't listen to what I said before," her tone of voice changes so he lifts his head. "I was completely wrong then and I'm sorry." The smiles she has 15 seconds ago vanishes.

"Don't worry about that, it was a long time ago. And I did psyched myself out-" Kacey cut him off

"And it was all because of me and you could've had a good time if I wasn't so-"

"Kacey calm down, I can barely understand you." He looks her in the eyes. "Look it was a long time ago, it wasn't your fault. You calm down I'm not mad, no worries." He smiles.

"Thanks Zander." A small smile reappears on her features.

"You know what? The guys aren't here yet, come on let's get out of here." He stands.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"Where else?" He responds right back.

"What are we going to do?"

"Finish writing that song," he pauses. "Well start writing it." He suggest because he sees falter in her smile.

"You know we could have this argument again on how that shouldn't happen." Her genuine smile makes its appearance back on her face.

"Okay but we both know who'll win." He says in a knowing tone and pulls his ukulele in front of him.

"Fine," she laughs. "Let's go." And they both head to the band room.

&&&&&&&.

"Okay, so we've got to get something done this time." Kacey says pacing back and forth.

"Ok." Zander says. He's sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table and his trusty ukulele in hand, watching her pace.

"Ok, so we have to figure out what it's going to be about. A concept." She concludes and turns toward him.

"Ok. Like what?" He smiles.

"I don't know maybe…Friendship!" She exclaims and takes a seat next to him. Zander notices she she's sitting fairly close to him. Not too close due to the fact that she sick, which he only remembers because of her adorable red nose; but it's enough to give him butterflies.

"Let's do it." He puts his feet down and sits up.

For a while it's silent as Kacey thinks until she breaks the silence.

"Oh! I know how about this," she says and he gets his ukulele ready.

"Don't you worry about a thing-" she sings in what Zander thinks is a beautiful melody. "No-"

"What? No? That sounded awesome!" Zander practically screams.

"No, I mean that all I had," She explains. "Don't you…don't you…" she looks like she getting even more flustered then she was before.

"Worry." Zander finishes.

"Right. Don't you worry…worry…worry…"

"Alright you're stressed." Zander states. "You can't write a song when you're stressed, you need to be calm. And then the lyrics just flow." He makes a flowing motion with his hands.

"You're right. We should take a break." Zander nods. "But we can't get too distracted. We have to start something."

"Okay." He raises his hands in surrender.

So, what do we do?" she asks and her curious face is stunning to him.

"It's up to you." He answers.

They end up playing mindless games and the last game they play together is patty cake. Kacey teaches Zander how to play numbers which turns into mama-mama-can't-you to many childish games until they ended up playing patty cake.

"You're getting pretty good at this." Kacey laughs while clapping her hands.

"Well you know I do what I can." He jokes.

"And you have a good teacher." She jokes back.

"I bet I'm a better teacher than you." Zander says smugly while putting his hands down.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I can teach you the best game ever! It's so cool you've never even heard of it." Zander boasts.

"Ok." She smiles, accepting his challenge. "Let's see."

"Ok, put your hands up." She does. "You ready?"

"Yes." He claps his hand on hers.

"Patty-cake, patty-cake…" She laughs and so does he.

"Patty-cake? Seriously?" She's reaching hysteria.

"Come on." He says happy that he made her laugh.

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man." They both start singing together trying to contain their laughter long enough to get through the song. "Bake me a cake as fast as you can; Roll it up, roll it up; And throw it in a pan! Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man!"

They laugh together for a long time until their stomachs hurt. And somehow they end up sitting together with Kacey's legs resting on top of his and Zander mindlessly playing with her fingers.

"Haha," she laughs as he rubs his thumb across her palm. "That tickles!" she states in an upset tone but he can hear the smile in her voice without looking up from her hand.

"Oh yeah? How about this?" He says tracing circles in her palm.

"Yes." She giggles taking back her hand.

"So Kacey," he starts. He wants to ask her about why they can't be in a relationship. Why did she say she'll "_ruin everything_" when the only thing he desperate to be with her. But something inside tells him it's too soon so he sets that thought aside. "You've been down lately." He looks her in the eye. "Why?"

"I don't know," she says.

"You can trust me." He tries to sound supportive but in his head it just sounds cheesy.

"I know I can…I just…I just…" she trails.

"I've got all day." He reassures her. "We can keep this up forever." He says pocking at her side. He remembers that that's her tickle spot from the time she dresses as his statue. She jumps and laughs.

"Don't do that." She says trying to sound serious but fails again.

"Don't do what?" He says being an excellent actor. "This?" he says tickling her side again.

"Yes, that?" she laughs out.

"I don't know what you mean." He says keeping up the act.

"Zander," She's trying to use a stern tone but she's laughing.

Zander almost breaks character as he admires her smile.

"What?" He questions, acting completely oblvious.

"You know-" she attempts to say but Zander starts tickling her in a wild frenzy and soon her laughter fills the room and so does his as he laughs along with her.

After a while they start to get tired and the laughter and tickling starts to die down. They both move to sit back down next to each other. Kacey rests her head on Zander's shoulder and suddenly the butterflies in his stomach start getting harder to control.

"That was fun." Kacey states in a serene tone.

"Yeah," Zander calm down and sounds just as tranquil as Kacey.

"I'm tired." She announces.

"I know what you mean-" Kacey shifts her body to get more comfortable. Zander takes this as his cue to put his arm around her shoulders. "Kacey." He asks but there's no reply. He leans his head forward peek at her and sees that she's sleeping. He takes a moment and takes-in the image of the beautiful lady with bronze skin, an adorable little slightly reddened nose and curly hair then laid his head on hers and drifted off to sleep with her.

&&&&&.

They had been a sleep at what felt like forever. It truly was a peaceful sleep. But all good things must come to an end.

Zander lifts his head first than Kacey as the wake up. The both look over to each other and for a moment their eyes lock on each other's in a daze.

"Wait" Kacey says anxiously. What time is it?"

Zander looks at his watch and it reads _2:11_ and shows it to Kacey. They had slept through half of lunch and right through free period.

"5th period ends in one minute." She stands and quickly fixes her hair. "We _have_ to go."

"Alright let's go." Zander stands in front of her.

"Ok wait." She without thinking briefly fixes Zander's hair and they both think nothing of it. "Okay let's go."

They both walk out of the band room; undetected by both of them that they were hand-in-hand.

* * *

**AN: And that's that. I truly don't know how this ended up here. I still can't believe I wrote a chapter and Zander and Kacey playing patty cake. And even worse I actually _posted it_. Here's when my writing skills start to go to the crapper. But you know what I just couldn't bring myself to take it out. So…tell me what you think.**

**But anyway this was supposed to be a chapter about Zander getting some insight on why Kacey feels so down about herself (patty cake included, sadly). But I decided against it and it seems too early so I just made it a fun fluff chapter instead (If anyone finds the patty cake part fun or fluffy pray tell me). And I'm telling this because I just want to tease you all. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
